


The Witch's Son || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [26]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kid!Phil, M/M, Victorian era, Witch!Phil, kid!dan, phan children, victorian!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Prompt: 'Maybe you could do a story called 'The Witch's Son' where either Dan or Phil are the child of a witch in old time Massachusetts/England and have to hide their powers from the townsfolk since their parents were found out and killed or something. Idk just random idea.'





	The Witch's Son || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/157548752-phan-one-shots-~-the-witch%27s-son  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137834866939/the-witchs-son-phan

"Alright children pair up please." Mrs Greyson instructed, tapping her cane impatiently. All the boys in Dan's class began to fumble about to find a partner. Dan was friends with pretty much everyone in the class because of his father. He was the son of the mayor and sometimes Dan got annoyed with the attention even though he never fell short of any partners. 

However, today he wanted to choose his own. He had been staring at the boy on the end of the front row for a few days now. A lot of the people in the school avoided him and the teachers even seemed to wary of him. Some acted afraid and others acted harsh on him. That boy was Phil Lester and Dan wanted to pair with him. He was 9, so didn't understand why the others disliked him so much.

"Dan, pair with me." A boy called Jacob grinned, blocking Dan's view of Phil. 

"Sorry I've already chosen a partner." Dan smiled politely and walked round Jacob and towards Phil who never bothered to find a partner because the teacher usually just let him work on his own. "Hello." Dan smiled, making Phil jump and look at Dan with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The boy was very pale and had shiny charcoal black hair. The boy was very pretty, to Dan at least. "May I sit?" Dan asked.

All Phil did was nod in shock as Dan took the seat next to him, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else. "Hurry up." Mrs Greyson snapped, bringing the cane down hard on the floor and watching as everyone scrambled to their rows with a partner. 

Mrs Greyson's eyes flicker to Dan and Phil and they narrow to slits. Her mouth forms into a tight line and forces herself to look away. "Take out a piece of parchment and work on these equations together." She instructed, whipping her cane towards the black board. "If you get stuck come and collect and abacus." 

Dan turned to Phil with a smile and pulled out a piece of parchment from the desk. He then proceeded to get pen with the metal nib and placed the paper between them. "You're name is Phil right?" Dan whispered, not wanting the teacher to hear since she liked the class to be silent. 

Phil didn't say anything, only nodded his head as he got his own pen out. "I'm Dan, nice to meet you." Dan tried but got no response. Dan sighed and proceeded to work wordlessly with Phil through out the whole lesson. 

That night when Dan and his father were eating Dan told him about Phil. "He looked lonely so I went and sat with him. He was very quiet though, he hardly uttered a word. I don't know why-"

"Daniel." His father interrupted sternly. "I don't want you talking to that boy got it?" He snapped and Dan shrunk back in his seat. He didn't understand why his father was angry at him but he was scared of his father when he was angry.

"B-but why?" Dan tried, hoping to know why his father and so many others disliked Phil. 

"Don't ask questions. Just do as your told, you here me boy?" He stated firmly, staring at Dan intensely.

"Yes father." Dan mumbled but crossed his fingers under the table. He wanted to see Phil again - his father didn't need to know right? Dan was intrigued by the boy with the beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. He wanted to become friends. 

The next day Dan saw Phil sitting all alone at break under a tree. He had a thick book in his hands, eyes darting across the page, taking in every word. Dan smiled and made his way over, sitting down next to him. "Hello." Dan asked, taking Phil by surprise once again.

Phil closed his book and hid behind his fringe, looking shyly at Dan out of the corner of his eye. "Why are you always alone?" Dan asked, tilting his head to one side. Phil swallowed as his cheeks flushed. 

"I-I like being alone." The boy finally spoke and Dan beamed. He had gotten him to respond to Dan's question. 

"But no one likes being alone." Dan suddenly frowned, thinking the boy was funny.

"Well I do so leave me alone." Phil says and gets to his feet, grabbing his book and walking away. Dan pouted and let out a sigh. Why did Phil not want to talk to him?

Dan tried again at lunch break and found Phil sitting on the grass, eating a ready-made sandwich. Dan grinned and jogged over to him. "Hey Phil! Want to play tag?" Dan asked. Phil just shakes his head and runs away, leaving his sandwich behind. Dan lets out a sad sigh and walked back to his other friends who hadn't noticed him split from the group.

The next day Dan heard some of the boys in Dan's class talking about Phil. "Stay clear of that creepy kid. Apparently his parents were burnt at the stake because they used witchcraft. He was given to the orphanage but everyone expects he's one as well." 

"Better stay clear of him then."

"Stupid filth, they should have burnt him as well."

Dan swallows at the mention of witchcraft and feels slightly scared. However, he didn't want that to stop him from seeing Phil. Dan was still fascinated by him for some reason and although Dan was a little scared he'd use magic on him, he wanted to be Phil's friend. 

The final bell went and all the children raced out the school doors. Dan wasn't as excited as he usually was to get home, he wanted to see Phil. "Hey Dan, come play football with in the street." A boy called Christopher called out.

"I can't, father wants me home for extra tutoring." Dan lied, in truth he wanted to look for Phil. 

"Unlucky, see you tomorrow then." He waved and ran off with a group of other boys from Dan's class. Dan scanned the area for a mop of black hair and he nearly missed it but he saw a small figure already quite far away from the school heading towards the woods. Dan only just managed to make out black hair so decided to follow them.

He ran across the grass in the direction of the woods where the figure had gone into and was no where to be seen. Dan picked up the pace and soon he was at the edge of the trees, peering into them to see if he could see anyone. Yet again he only caught a little black in the distance before it disappeared. Dan ran through the trees in the direction he had seen it.

Soon he comes to a clearing. He freezes when he sees the back of a small boy who leaned down and stroked the head of a black cat. Dan hid behind a tree and watched in curiosity. The boy only had to turn his head a little for Dan to recognize that he was Phil. His eyes widened as the black cat rubbed itself against his legs. "Most witches have black cats." Dan thought, not sure whether to be scared or intrigued. 

He continued to watch though to confirm his suspicions. Phil suddenly stood up and extended his pale fingers. Dan shivered as a breeze brushed his skin and caused the trees around him to sway. Leaves gathered in the air and followed an air current down through the clearing, circling Phil. The cat jumped up in excitement - biting at the air and trying to swat the leaves. Phil giggled at the cat's attempts.

Dan came out from behind the tree. "You are a witch!" Dan exclaimed, wide eyed. 

Phil gasped and whipped round, staring at Dan in fear. The cat yelped and ran in front of Phil, hissing at Dan in defence. Dan eyed it warily as he took a step forward. "H-how did you find me?" Phil asked, looking terrified. Dan didn't know why he looked so scared, shouldn't Dan be scared of him?

"Sorry, I followed you." Dan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to be your friend ... I think having powers is actually really cool." Dan grinned, getting over his fear quickly because honestly Phil looked like a mouse and would probably never hurt Dan.

"No it's not! I'm a monster and your if your father finds out he'll kill me like he killed my parents!" Phil exclaimed in fear, backing away from Dan.

Dan frowned, "My father did that?" Phil nodded, looking ready to run. Dan felt a little shame for what his father had done. "Then I won't tell. O can keep a secret." Dan smiled softly, hoping Phil would believe him. 

"Why should I trust you?" Phil asked hesitantly. 

"I told you, I want to be your friend. Please be my friend Phil - I promise I'll keep your secret and if I don't you can turn me into a toad." Dan grinned and Phil giggled a little. Dan felt happy that he made him laugh. He felt a sort of connection with Phil and hoped Phil felt it too.

"Okay." Phil whispered, biting his lip.

Dan and Phil had become best friends. They talked outside during breaks and went into the woods after school where Phil would show him things that Dan would watch in awe. For once Phil didn't feel the shame of having his powers as he saw the genuine excitement on his friend's face. He was the happiest he'd ever felt being Dan's friend and his defences began to crumble.

He came out of his shell and he ended up admiring Dan on how positive he was and how he saw the world and most of all he loved him for being his friend and giving him a chance. Phil always tried to impress Dan because he really enjoyed his company and took him on adventures at night when both boys snuck out - Phil from the orphanage and Dan from his bedroom window. 

This had gone on for nearly two weeks and Dan enjoyed every second he spent with his new best friend. The things Phil showed him made him stare in awe and he'd kiss Phil's cheek every time to how his appreciation and hug him tightly every time they had to leave each other. From a different point of view you could tell that they were a little too close but neither Dan nor Phil acknowledged it.

They were sitting on the grass at lunch one day and Phil was reading his book whilst Dan made a daisy chain beside him. He'd make small talk with Phil whilst he read and when he was feeling bored often teased or tickled Phil to get attention.

"Stop it Dan." Phil giggled as Dan placed the daisy chain on his head like a crown. 

"There you look beautiful." Dan grinned and Phil felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Nonsense." Phil muttered and Dan just chuckled and kissed his cheek, making his cheeks blaze even more red. Phil was about to reply when Dan was suddenly yanked to his feet by his collar. He yelped in pain and turned around the see the furious face of his father. 

He heard another yelp and turned to see Phil being held by two of his father's council members. He turned back to his father and shrunk under his penetrating gaze. "I told you to stay away from him!" Mr Howell growled, tugging roughly on his collar and making Dan clench his jaw in pain.

"You told?" Phil asked and Dan looked at him to see a look of horror across his face. It made Dan panic - he didn't want to hurt Phil.

"No I didn't!" Dan tried to explain but his father interrupted him.

"Take him to the courtyard! He is to be burnt at the stake for the treason of witchcraft!" Mr Howell commanded.

"NO, Phil!" Dan yelled but Phil glared back at him and let the two men drag him away. Dan whimpered under Phil's gaze, not wanting Phil to be mad at him. 

"DANIEL." Mr Howell barked, gaining his son's attention again. "I just received a message from one of your teachers saying you have been hanging around with that scum! How dare you disobey me? It's the belt for you son." He growled and dragged Dan home. He lashed Dan across the back five times and Dan cried, earning a slap on the face for good measure. 

Once he was done with Dan's punishment he threw the belt on the floor and grabbed Dan's ear, making the boy face him. "You do not leave this house, do you understand me?" He asked seriously and Dan cowered away from him.

"Y-yes, sir." He whimpered and Mr Howell let go of him and stormed out of his office. The burning was only twenty minutes away. Despite his father's warning, Dan ran out the office and into his room - pushing his bedroom window open and jumping out, climbing down. Dan was scared of his father but he was even more scared of losing his friend because of his carelessness. 

Dan's back and face ached but he ran all the way to the centre of the town and saw his father walk onto the wooden podium. He started to rant about how evil witches were and how every single one of them must be removed from this planet. He got an encouraging cheer from the angry villagers who held rocks and pitchforks. Were they going to stone Phil as well?

The panic rose in Dan's chest and he searched frantically for his friend. He found him tied to a wooden pole behind the stage. Dan ran towards him as fast as he could - he needed to set him free before they revealed him. "Phil!" Dan whisper-yelled.

Phil looked at him in surprise but he quickly looked away, frowning at the floor. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"To help you! I'm your friend - I never told my father I swear! The teacher told him we were playing together!" Dan blurted out, not wanting his friend to hate him for a second longer. 

"It doesn't matter. I'm done." Phil sniffed, a tear leaking from his eye. Dan felt his won tears reach his eyes. He was so scared for Phil - he didn't want him to die! He went behind him and tugged forcefully at the ropes. "It's no use, the knots are too tight." Phil whimpered, more tears falling down his pale cheeks. 

Dan let out a growl of frustration and looked around desperately. He ran into the nearest shop which happened to be the bakery. He looked around for something sharp and felt his heart thump when he saw the bread knife on the counter. The baker was laying some bread on the shelves so Dan took his chance and grabbed it quickly, running straight out the shop - hoping he hadn't been seen.

He ran back over to Phil who was sobbing and panicked when he heard the chanting. Dan felt his stomach lurch when he saw some of the boys from his class joining in on the chants and felt like being sick. How could they support death? Dan frantically sawed at the ropes and bit by bit the first bond was undone and Phil pulled his arm out, yelping a little as he was left to hang from one arm at an awkward angle. Dan quickened the pace and soon enough Phil dropped to the ground, groaning a little in pain.

Dan helped him up and slung his arm over his shoulder. Both boys ran away from the scene and after running as far away as they could they reached the edge of the woods. Both of them breathed heavily and Dan gently set Phil down on the grass, sitting down next to him. 

Phil turned to him with a shy smile. "Thank you." 

"It's what friends do." Dan grinned. Phil suddenly frowned and cups Dan's face, running his thumb gently over Dan's eye which was slightly swollen and black. 

"Your eye!" Phil exclaimed in panic, eyeing the bruise.

Dan flinched a little but relaxed at Phil's soft touch. "It's fine, really." Dan reassured, not wanting Phil to worry. 

"He hurt you!" Phil scowls and venom seeped into his words. Dan's face began to tingle wherever Phil was touching. 

"I'm okay, just go before they find you." Dan urges, taking Phil's hands in his own. 

Phil looked reluctant and bit his lip, clutching Dan's hands tightly. "Will you be alright?" Phil asked in concern. 

"Don't worry about me." Dan smiled, although felt sad that Phil was leaving him. 

Phil smiled fondly at him before quickly reaching forward and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being my friend Dan!" Phil blushed. He went to walk away before he bit his lip and turned round, quickly pecking Dan on the lips as well before running into the trees.

Dan felt his cheeks burn and his whole face go red as he watched Phil run away from him. "Bye." he breathed and a grin split onto his face as his fingers grazed his lips which were still tingling from Phil's kiss. 

~

"Dan! Get down from there." Mr Howell grumbled. Dan was sat up in the tree in their back garden, eating an apple and reading a book. Dan sighed and jumped down from the branches, landing on his feet. "Honestly, you should be taking things more seriously. You're next in line to run this town remember?" He reminded Dan.

"How could I ever forget sir?" Dan asked, voice verging on sarcastic. Mr Howell narrowed his eyes at him and Dan swallowed, he was still intimidated by him. 

"You need to find yourself a wife. Go into town and buy some vegetables in the market for dinner and whilst your there talk to some of the maidens. Make sure she is from a worthy family though, I will not have you marrying a scoundrel." Mr Howell ordered and Dan frowned.

"But I don't want to get married, I'm only 19." Dan protested, earning a sharp look from his father.

"Exactly, I was married at 18. Stop being lazy and get your act together." Mr Howell scolded and walked inside. Dan glared at his father's back, he didn't want to be tied down the town - he wanted to escape to the bigger cities and do something more exciting. 

He angrily scuffed his shoes as he walked into town, munching on his apple before throwing the core onto the grass for a bird or a squirrel. Soon enough he was at the market and scanning the vegetables, wondering what would be good for dinner. He asked the woman and she told him the ripest and what was the best on offer. 

Dan was about to buy when he saw a blur of black out the corner of his eye. He turned round just in time to see a black-cloaked figure walk past him. Dan frowned, no one in town wore capes and the hood was up. Something at the person's heels caught Dan's attention and his eyes went wide when he saw a small black cat following him. 

"Excuse me." Dan frowned and started to follow the man curiously. He was always interested in the people who visited their small town and this person was definitely different to anyone he'd ever seen before despite not knowing their face.

He followed him all the way to the edge of the woods where they then sat down, pulling a loaf of bread out of his cape. He pulled the hood down and Dan's eyes went round when he caught sight of pale skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes. He looked around Dan's age. He broke a little off the loaf and gave a bit to the cat. Something about him tugged at Dan's memory.

Being the mayor's son, it was his duty to sometimes welcome newcomers and he definitely felt like introducing himself. He came out from behind a tree and walked towards the boy. "um, hello. Are you new in town?" Dan asked and the man looked up in shock. 

"Ugh ... yeah." He replied, quickly getting to his feet - getting ready to run.

"Sorry if I startled you, you just look familiar is all." Dan apologized, eyes raking over the stranger's face for a moment. "I'll leave you alone, don't worry!" Dan reassured and started to walk back to down, only slightly disappointed he didn't get to talk to him properly.

"Wait!" The man suddenly called and Dan turned around. The man walked toward him slowly, studying Dan's features in concentration. Suddenly he cups Dan's cheeks and his breath hitched. Dan watched curiously as the stranger's fingers traced his cheeks and then under his right eye. Dan shivered, feeling his skin tingle at the man's touch and a feeling of nostalgia wash over him. 

"Dan?" The man suddenly breathed in disbelief. 

"How do you know my name?" Dan frowned, still a little entranced by this dark figure. He had beautiful eyes. The man seemed to snap out of it and retracted his hands leaving Dan feeling weirdly cold without them. 

"I-It's nothing, um, forget it. Nice to meet you." The man smiled then started to walk away. 

"Black cat, black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, he knows my name and I feel like we've met before ..." Dan thought, listing things that could help him remember. His eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered a 9 year old witch boy who he had saved long ago. 

"Phil?" He blurts out and the man stopped in his tracks. "Is it you? Is it really you?" Dan asked with a smile as he approached a shocked looking Phil. 

He looked down at his cat for a moment then back up to meet Dan's eyes with a shy smile. "Yes, it's me." Phil admitted. 

Dan sucked in a sharp breath before he tugged Phil into a tight hug. Phil was surprised but couldn't help wrap his arms tightly around his old friend. "You're alive!" Dan exclaimed happily, he used to wonder what happened to Phil and if he survived out on his own. 

"Of course I'm alive." Phil mumbled, smiling fondly into Dan's shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked, pulling away. 

"Travelling." Phil smiled and Dan felt a little longing for that life too. He didn't want to be stuck in his father's shadow. 

"How long are you staying for?" Dan asked.

Phil shrugged, "Well I wasn't really planning on staying." Phil admitted and Dan felt his heart sink. 

"Oh." He replied, feeling disappointed - he had really missed him.

"But I could ... I don't know. I could stay for a little while so we could catch up." Phil offered, biting his lip.

"I'd love to!" Dan perked up. He sat down, pulling Phil with him so they could talk for a little. "So how long have you been travelling?"

"Ever since I turned twelve. I found work three towns away so I could have enough to eat and sleep. However when I turned twelve I started living off the land and travelling, I don't really need money, my magic is all I need - and Striker." Phil explained, stroking the black cat's head.

"Sounds amazing." Dan sighed.

"And you? What have you been doing?" Phil smiled.

"Um ... working and studying. My father's preparing me for becoming mayor. It's so boring and he said I'd have to marry soon." Dan explained.

Something in Phil's expression changed and he looked away from Dan. "Oh ... is there anyone you have in mind?" Phil asked, trying not to let bitterness into his voice. 

"No ... I don't want to get married. I don't want to be here Phil, I want to be out there. I feel like I was only born into my father's shadow with no where to run." Dan sighed sadly, feeling tears in his eyes. This is the first time he had voiced his thoughts because most of the time his other friends just congratulated him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Phil smiled, resting his hand on Dan's. Dan felt his fingers tingle and he looked into Phil's mesmerising blue eyes. Phil stared back, locking each other in a trance-like gaze. 

"You're even more beautiful." Dan suddenly said then blushed afterwards, breaking eye contact to look down in embarrassment. So maybe after their first kiss he felt certain feelings arise which he hoped to tell Phil about when and if he returned. However after years of not seeing him he slowly started to forget but now they were back.

Phil smiled, "So are you." Dan looked back at him in shock, swallowing a little. "That's why I kissed you back then." Phil chuckled and Dan, despite blushing, grinned like a fool. "And because you were the first person other than my parents who liked me." He mumbled and Dan laced their fingers together. "I never forgot you Dan." Phil whispered and Dan's heart lurched in his chest.

"I always hoped you'd come back." Dan breathed and moved shuffled towards Phil, he wanted to feel closer to him. They stared at each other again and Dan felt his heart thumping fast, he wanted to kiss Phil again and feel his soft lips and the tingle it left behind. 

"Come with me." Phil suddenly blurted and Dan tilted his head, not understanding for a moment. "Come travelling with me Dan. You're not happy here and I miss you ... I want to share my life with you Dan. I want to show you the world." Phil requested shyly, looking vulnerable. 

The idea was so wonderfully thrilling it sent a shiver down Dan's spine. He got to travel, be with the person he loved and get away from his father? He took a shaky breath before nodding frantically. "Yes please." He beamed and then he was kissing Phil again.

He felt his whole being tingle as Phil's soft lips caressed his own. He relaxed into Phil's form and hugged him close. He never wanted to let go again. He was going to see the world with his blue-eyed Witch's son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
